Fire and Ice Mixed Into One
by JoeyPNg
Summary: Summary; One night, the door of Fairytail opens and a mysterious girl stumbles in. She collapses, Master Makarov asks Someone to bring her to the infirmary. When the girl wakes up, she meets Lucy Heartfillia and starts to meet the other guildmembers. The girl is very mysterious and doesn't talk much. Read to find out the adventures this mysterious girl has with her new friends.


WARNING: I DON'T OWN F.T. AND I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. DON'T BE HARD ON ME!

Title

Summary;

One night, the door of Fairytail opens and a mysterious girl stumbles in. She collapses, Master Makarov asks Someone to bring her to the infirmary. When the girl wakes up, she meets Lucy Heartfillia and starts to meet the other guildmembers. The girl is very mysterious and doesn't talk much. Read to find out the adventures this mysterious girl has with her friends from Fairytail.

Chapter 1

It's a quiet night in the city of Magnolia. All is calm. But, a girl with long snow-white hair matted with dirt and deep mysterious indigo eyes that show signs of stress and fatigue stumbles through the darkness towards the city's guild: Fairytail. The door is slightly ajar and the girl peers in side. Her indigo eyes seem to search for someone, at last she finds him and opens the door widely. All eyes are on the girl. She collapses. A blonde girl named Lucy, catiously approaches the figure of t he girl and checks her. "Is she okay?' asked a pink-haired boy named Natsu. "She's fine." replies Lucy. Master Makarov, the guild's master and father figure says "Take her to infirmary." They obey. Soon it's morning and sunlight is shining through the windows of the room where the girl is in. She slowly opens her eyes."You're awake." says Lucy to the girl, although the girl doesn't know her name. "I'm sorry, miss, I don't know you're name." said the girl quietly. "Ah, my name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia. Nice to meet you." said Lucy, holding out her hand for the girl to shake. "My name is….Robin. Robin Leval." said Robin, shaking Lucy's hand. The infirmary door opens with a bang and in comes Natsu and Gray, arguing, followed by Happy, the flying blue cat and Erza Scarlet, Fairytail's strongest woman. "Gray, where are your clothes?" giggles Happy. "Gah! How'd that happen?" exclaims Gray, noticing. "Gray." wonders Robin. Erza introduces herself. "Hello, it's been a while since we've seen a new face around here. I'm Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you." says Erza , smiling warmly, extending her hand for Robin to shake. "Nice to meet you Erza." Said Robin, quietly. "Ah, I'm Happy. Those to over there are Natsu and Gray." Says Happy, doing a backflip in midair. Robin just watches quietly. Master Makarov, followed by Mirajane, enters the room , Master hops on Robin's bed. "Welcome to our guild." says the Master, warmly. "May I join Fairytail?" asked Robin shyly,her cheeks red. "It must have taken a lot of courage to aske that. But you may. Tell us your name first newbie." Said Mirajane. "Her name is Robin Leval." says Lucy. "Natsu! Gray! Stop fighting and introduce yourselves!" commands Erza. Natsu and Gray both flinch and quickly do as Erza commanded. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet 'cha." Says Natsu, grinning roguishly. "Name's Gray Fullbuster. Don't mind my stripping habit" says Gray. Robin blushes as her eyes meet Gray's dark ones. She introduces herself. Mirajane gives Robin the guildmark and helps her out of bed. Robin's guildmark is the same color as her eyes. The group goes to the guild's main beer hall and the Master exclaims "Hey! Shitty brats! We have a new member!" The hall falls quiet. "Everybody, this is Robin Leval, our new member. Please be kind to her." Says Mirajane, sweetly. "We're having a welcoming party for her!" exclaims the party ensues. Gray watches Robin with interest. Juvia notices this and asks Gray "Gray-sama, why are you watching our new member? Do like her?" Gray looks at Juvia in disbelief. "Why'd you think that Juvia?" he asks. Robin suddenly gets hit by a flying bottle and falls to the floor. "Robin! Are you okay?" aks Gray, worriedly. "Ah, Gray-san. I'm fine." smiles Robin, going back to her seat. Cana Alberona,Fairytail's biggest drinker and daughter of Gildarts Clive, comes over to Robin's table with a huge barrel of wine. "So, newbie what kind of magic do you use?" she asks, slurring. The hall grows quiet. (No reason why) "Uh….uh…. I use I-I-Ice m-m-m-agic. All k-k-k-inds." she replies, stuttering. Everybody in the hall starts asking for a demonstration of Robin's magic. Drunk Cana pushes Robin to the front. The hall is quiet again.

Robin's P.O.V.

"Oh, why'd Cana-san have to ask that? Everybody's waiting for me to do magic. What should I do? I guess I'll do what they ask.

I put my hands together, my left a fist and my right open I say the words "Ice Make….." and shout the first object that comes to mind: …..Crystal!" And a beautiful crystal shaped into the shape of a perfect diamond appears in my hand then I show it to everyone. They look at it for a moment, I give them time to admire it. Then I throw it the air and riase my right hand up, flat open. A bright blue jet of flame bursts out of my hand and burns the ice diamond till there's nothing left of it. I stop and close my eyes and wait for what my audience would do. The hall erupts in cheers. "Cool she can use Ice AND Fire magic!" I hear someone say. I go back to my seat beside Gray and resume what I was doing before I showed them my magic: eating a wonderfully delicious strawberry shortcake."

Gray's P.O.V.

"Woah, I honestly didn't expect her magic to be like that. "Who could've thought, Ice and Fire together." Says Erza, coming to our table. Robin blushes and thanks Erza quietly. I actually know Robin. I'm not sure if she remembers me. Ul, Lyon and I found her unconscious in one of the villages that Deliora destroyed and when we were training she would always disappear and go train herself. The day before I went to challenge Deliora, she vanished. Not a trace! I have no idea what this feeling in my chest is…..Wait, I don't like her! could never like her! I wonder why is she so quiet. I guess I could like her. Wait what am I thinking?! Never mind."

Soon after the party, Robin was left alone at the same table she was in and it was nighttime. "Where am I gonna stay?" she thought aloud to herself. Gray answered her question for her. "Robin, if you want…um…. You could stay in my house with me, Natsu, Happy and Azel Camones." he said, blushing. "Sure, but who's Azel Camones?" asked Robin, standing up and stretching. "He's a mage who uses Psychic-based magic and he's also a Water type mage." replied Happy flying past Robin. "C'mon." grinned Natsu, childishly grabbing Robin's hand and pulling her out of the door. "O-Oi Natsu!" exclaimed Gray, running after Natsu. He was stopped by Erza who pulled him back. He fell to the floor with a loud "BUMP". "Gray I have a question for you." said Erza. "Wh-what is it E-Erza?" Gray asked. "Do you know Robin or like her?" asked Erza. Gray blushed. "….I know Robin." replied Gray, getting up and rubbing his neck. "Explain it to me tomorrow. I have another job tonight." Said Erza. Gray wondered why Erza even stopped him. Gray arrived at the house and went inside. The inside was very neat except for Natsu and Happy's room. Robin was, amazingly, inside the kitchen…..cooking. "Welcome back Gray." said a handsome, tall boy with deep robin's egg blue eyes and shaggy dark red-black hair that covered his eyes a bit. "Here's dinner." said Robin, quietly. She put down lots of different dishes. She sat down with them and watched them eat. "Ah! I'm stuffed!" exclaimed Natsu, rubbing his bulging stomach. "Aye." Said Happy. "D-d-d-id you like it, Gray-san, Azel-san?" asked Robin. "Thank you Robin. You would make a wonderful chef." said Azel, showing a small smile.

Gray's P.O.V.

"Woah, Azel just smiled. Azel never shows any emotions. I think he likes Robin. Hey, Robin's blushing! He likes him! I'm starting to feel a little jealousy here. Damn, I've never felt like this for anybody before. God! Robin's cooking is actually pretty good, anyways I better sleep. It's getting pretty late. (Sorry Gray's P.O.V. is too short)

Azel went to bed earlier than the others. And Gray was left with Robin to clean up. Natsu and Happy were snoring away on the couch in the living room. Robin quickly cleaned up everything and sat on another couch and fell asleep sitting upright. Gray looked at her sleeping face. "Damn, she looks pretty." he thought, sitting beside Robin. Robin leaned towards Gray and put her head on his lap. Gray blushed an-shd he eventually fell asleep, his hand on Robin's head.


End file.
